paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mowgli
Mowgli is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use him in a story. He is a second generation oc. Appearance Mowgli has fiery red eyes. He looks like an average Indian Pariah Dog with a full reddish-brown coat. He has fiery red paws and forepaws. He has green brownish fur on his legs above his forepaws that end at his shoulders/hauches. Personality Mowgli is curious pup always asking questions. He loves to explore and adventure. He hates being cooped up inside. He does things differently than others. Bio Mowgli Pyrobound was born in India the birthplace of his breed but born at a stray. He would wander the streets of cities and town looking for food and shelter but no one would take him in. He was different than everyone else and he didn't know it. He wanted to make a difference. So when the rainy season came. His hometown flooded and he was mad because he didn't want anything to happen it. Mowgli stepped into the water and it evaporated. He was a hero but soon after that, he was found by scientists and taken him to a research facility. They would do experiments on him like he was a lab rat. Testing out his fire bound paws and the greenish fur on his legs. Mowgli had enough one day and when the night came. He broke out and ran away from India as fast and as far as his fire bound feet could take him. He ran out of the country but they were still looking for him. In a matter of days when Mowgli was trying to survive on his own but it didn't last long, they found him again. He fought back this time. When they were about to catch him a mysterious dog came out. Using its powers the dog chased the scientists away. That dog was none other than Raksha, the double muscled whippet. She took in Mowgli seeing he is a mutant like she is. Mutations Yes, Mowgli is a mutant this is to explain his mutations. Mowgli's paws and forepaws are always hot but it depends on his mood. When he is mad his paws will heat up to 212 degrees Fahrenheit or 100 degrees Celsius able to evaporate water. His paws will be as hot as a heater when he is in a good mood. His bones are abnormal dense able to stand the harshest environments on the planet. The green brownish fur on his legs acts like a plant would. Taking in carbon dioxide and turning it into oxygen. Anthro-Superhero AU In the Superhero AU. Mowgli Pyrobound is known as the superhero, Super Scorch. Mowgli Pyrobound AKA Super Scorch Family *Raksha: Adoptive Mom *Bryce: Adoptive Older Brother Trivia *Mowgli is named after the boy in the Jungle Book *He was inspired by DJ.RJ.Centurion's character Frostbound. *He wears special boots at times like when he is in a bad mood. *He still has nightmares of the scientists coming to get him and do experiments on him again. *He is afraid of the scientists and evaporating water on accident. *He later gets a panther plushie with icy looking paws from his new mom named Frosty. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Mutant Category:Indian Pariah Dog